Roleplay
by MOCHS
Summary: Leon and Ada spice things up and have fun. Aeon smutfic.


**Roleplay**

It was another long day at work and Leon finally came back home after being stuck in traffic, hoping for some rest and relaxation. He unlocked the front door to the house he and Ada owned and was promptly greeted by Cobalt with legs rubs. "Hey buddy, where's mama?" Leon asked as he bent down to give the cat some scritches on his head. Cobalt nuzzled his hand before scampering away and Leon shrugged. He did not see his beloved wife in the living room or the kitchen, so he went to check the bedroom.

When Leon came close to the door, he could hear a soft moaning coming from within the master bedroom. The blonde raised an eyebrow and slowly opened the door to peek inside. He was greeted by a spectacular sight.

Ada had arrived home earlier than Leon and did some light chores while waiting for him. After she was done, the raven haired woman felt bored and lonely so she closed the bedroom door behind her and started playing with herself. She imagined her naked husband straddling her and showering her with lots of love. Fingers rubbed and caressed her most sensitive spots, and she was moaning with pleasure. In the throes of passion, Ada did not notice her husband's blonde head peeking in.

As Leon witnessed his sexy wife pleasuring herself, he could not help but grin a bit. The sight of it turned him on but he chose not to act on it. Not yet. Leon quietly closed the door and snuck back downstairs. The agent was formulating a plan on how to take advantage of this later, one they would both like immensely.

* * *

The next day, both of them were cuddling each other on the couch after another day of housework. "I never want to mow the lawn again..." Ada yawned and nestled against Leon's shoulder.

Leon smiled and kissed Ada's forehead. Now was the time. "Mmm, I have an idea," he whispered huskily, to get her in the mood. "Why don't we do a little roleplaying?"

"Oh? What kind of roleplaying?" Ada quirked an eyebrow, already intrigued by her husband's suggestion. She pressed her body against him and caressed his handsome face. Leon responded with a wide smirk and rummaged through the table drawer beside the couch. He produced a pair of handcuffs and replied, "Cops and Robbers."

There was a _slight_ apprehension on Ada's face as she remembered how was she trained in cuffs and dangled upside down for hours. Leon caught the look and quickly reassured his wife, "Hey, do you trust me? If you don't want to be cuffed, that's fine."

Touched at her husband's worry, she shook her head at his concern. "It's alright. And I do trust you." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

Leon reached up to touch her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he returned it. When the mood was set, the couple pulled away and Leon just beamed at his beautiful spouse.

"Hmm... Who's playing which role?" Ada asked, already seeing a bulge growing in Leon's pants.

"Why, I'm the cop, and you're the sexy cat burglar I'm interrogating, of course."

Leon got up and helped Ada to her feet, leading her to the dining room. He pulled a chair into the middle of the floor and gestured for Ada to sit. His wife smiled and got into character as she sat down.

"What wrong have I done, officer?" She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair as she eyed him sultrily.

The blonde gently took her wrists and cuffed them behind her back and to the chair. "Yesterday, on January twenty-fifth, in the Kennedy residence, you were witnessed committing private indecency," he said sternly, but with playful edge to his voice. He bent down to gently nuzzle the back of her neck before whispering into her ear.

"You are also charged with... stealing my heart."

The cold steel on her wrists heightened her sexual arousal and Ada raised an eyebrow when Leon read the charges to her. She did not know that her husband had came home earlier yesterday! Two could play the game and she steeled herself, firing back a retort as calmly as possible.

"You were the only witness to said private indecency, officer?"

He responded by kissing her earlobe and neck as he murmured, "An officer's testimony is usually enough evidence. Ada Wong, the punishment for your crimes will be seven lashings, to be carried out immediately."

Ada shivered from the kisses that he showered on her skin and she grew bolder. "It will be difficult to _spank_ me while I'm seated in a chair, wouldn't it, Detective Kennedy?" There was another smile on her face and she willed herself to not look behind her to see his reaction.

"Oh, it's _not_ that kind of a lashing." Leon replied as he slowly slid his hands down Ada's torso, brushing against the sides of her breasts before he stopped at her waist, undoing the front of her pants. He could hear his wife's breathing hitch when he touched her and was enjoying the fact that he could make her feel this way.

He then came around to her front to pull them off as he gazed into her hazel eyes. "If you cooperate, _maybe_ you'll get a reduced sentence."

Ada was so turned on right now by his piercing gaze and could feel the wetness seep through her underwear as she voluntarily lifted her butt so he can remove her pants. "Oh really? I can make it worth your while, Detective..." She purred and rested one foot on his shoulder while the other went to his thigh. It was a deliberate position that would force him to look between her legs.

But Leon contained himself and continued to grin as he slid Ada's pants off, unperturbed by the vixen's tactics. He would control himself for now instead of giving her what she desperately craved for. "Bribing an officer? I'm afraid that will get you three more lashes."

Leon got up and went to uncuff his wife's wrists from the back of the chair, only to lay her down on the floor and cuff them to the chair legs. Ada let out a soft 'oof!' when she was laid on the floor. Her arousal spiked from his actions and she continued the roleplay. "Don't I get a fair trial, dear sir?"

He merely chuckled as he slid off Ada's lace underwear and bared herself to him. The sight of her inviting womanhood just made him grow harder than humanely possible and he had to resist the urge to just do her right now.

"Mrs. Wong-Kennedy, right now I am your judge, jury, and executioner." With that said, Leon ran his fingers down her stomach, lightly stroking the scar there and headed further down between her legs before inserting a digit into her.

She exhaled loudly and bit back a moan as he fingered her already warm and inviting depths. "That would hardly seem fair, officer..." Ada looked at Leon in the eye with defiance.

The officer leaned up to kiss Ada's neck and collarbone and spoke softly into her ear, "Then please give your defense while you have the chance and I'll consider it." Leon stroked Ada's walls with his finger and rubbed her clitoris in slow circles with his thumb.

"I stole your heart because you stole mine... It's only fair." Ada squirmed a bit when he touched her sensitive clit which was making it a little difficult to think. She wanted him badly and the teasing was not helping the situation.

"It's your fault for marrying me and making me think of you every waking moment when you're not there...!" She sighed as a familiar warmth pooled in her abdomen and her pleasure began to spike.

Leon smiled so widely and without another word he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She responded by kissing him back fiercely while grinding her pelvis against his hand, working up as much friction as she could from her current position. The kiss went on for a few heated moments before he pulled away and she whined a little as they parted.

"In light of that, I find you not guilty, Mrs. Wong-Kennedy. But, there's a sentencing I must carry out first..."

The blonde began to move back down to Ada's legs, peppering light pecks on her skin. He kissed around the insides of her thighs until he came to her labia. Leon removed his finger, only to plant his mouth on her and insert his tongue. Ada spread her legs as wide as she could so her husband could gain more access. Leon loved that she was melting like putty in his hands and moaned as his tongue explored and lapped her up. His hands continued to hold her thighs apart as he did his magic.

Ada rested her legs on his shoulders as he licked her slit. Her stomach clenched from a heightened sensation that was building up in there. "More...!" She moaned out loud.

Leon chuckled a bit with amusement and pulled his mouth away. "No, your punishment is far from over."

He got on his knees and carefully unzipped his pants front, pulling down a bit along with his underwear to reveal his hard member. Leon lifted Ada's hips up and began to grind his length against Ada's entrance but denying his wife the satisfaction of intercourse.

"Leon..." His name was a growl on her lips and she bucked her hips forward, attempting to catch on to some friction to get her going.

"No no, Ada..." Leon Kennedy was in control here, and he kept grinding his shaft against Ada's opening, doing all the motions but not going inside. His wife growled from the lack of penetration and managed to wrap one leg around his ass, reeling his manhood into her like bait. Ada sighed with contentment as he finally made contact.

It took all the willpower within him to stop his natural instinct of thrusting wildly into her. Leon frowned at Ada and he pulled out, giving her a playful spank on the butt.

"Oh no you don't. You _don't_ get off that easy. You want it that bad, you'll have to make a plea bargain."

Ada glared at him and she closed her eyes to assess the situation. As much as she loved the teasing and roleplaying, she really wanted to get to the main event. Plus, she was usually the dominant one in bed and it was time to reciprocate. The vixen opened her eyes and gave him the most innocent look that she could muster.

"I am VERY good with my mouth, Detective Leon Kennedy..." Ada said sweetly and rubbed the length of his manhood with her toes. "We will both get what we want."

Her husband quirked an eyebrow. He did_ like_ the sound of that. "Well, alright then." He carefully undid Ada's cuffs and helped her off the floor. Ada relished having the feeling back in her arms again as she gently loosened the joints in her shoulders while her husband sat down in the chair with his manhood still standing straight up. He eyed her invitingly and waited for her next move.

Seeing how his jeans and underwear were still around his thighs, her hands went to roll them down, freeing him from the restrictive garments. "It would feel a lot better if I took these off, detective..."

Leon obliged and aided his wife in sliding his pants and underwear down as she gradually sunk down on her knees.

"I suppose you're right. I know you'll do a good job."

"I'll be gentle, Officer Kennedy," she cooed and fingered his rigid manhood. Her mouth then slowly descended on it, ravishing love along his length and the sensitive tip.

He shuddered and sighed when Ada's lips made contact, her hot wet tongue sliding gracefully all over him as she continued to lick the underside of his cock, another area that he enjoyed so much.

"Mmm, you're really earning your parole..."

Ada hummed with delight at the mention of parole and maintained eye contact as she gave her husband oral pleasure. It was a turn on to see his beloved wife so fixated on him and Leon relaxed in his seat, sighing deeply as Ada did the works to his manhood. "So good… I love your mouth..."

She responded by pushing him further into the back of her throat and allowing her tongue to tease him everywhere that she could. The vixen spent a few moments toying with the tip and could feel him tensing up before she pulled away abruptly, wiping her mouth on her arm. That was payback for denying her an orgasm earlier.

Leon let out a frustrated groan when Ada extracted her mouth from him and glared at her just a tiny bit before sighing again. "Alright, you've made you're point."

It was time for them to end the teasing and have fun.

The blonde gently moved in on Ada and soon had her back on the floor and was on top of her with his manhood in position. "Ready?"

"More than ready, handsome." Ada smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her ass off the floor.

With a smile, Leon penetrated his wife's warm, inviting depths, and leaned down to give her a kiss for good measure. There was no need to keep up their little cops and robbers act anymore. Ada's hands hugged the back of his neck to pull him closer and to deepen the kiss. She squeezed him down under as they were joined.

Her husband flexed his abs as she squeezed and they began to move their bodies in tandem as they made love for the umpteenth time. The blonde moaned deeply; he would never have enough of this. Ada moaned back as well and they began their mating dance. They were so in tune with each other's bodies that things escalated quickly. Her body grew warmer with each thrust and perspiration slowly dotted their skin and soaked their shirts.

Leon broke their kiss and nuzzled his wife's neck. He could feel the heat between them building up and so, he slid Ada's shirt off over her head before undoing her bra to free her elegant breasts. Ada felt a wave of cool air wash over her and her dark nipples peaked from arousal. She too, fully unclothed Leon by pulling the shirt off him so they were both flushed against each other. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leon kissed and sucked on Ada's neck since he could not do so to her breasts from his current position. Instead he gently kneaded them with his hands while still thrusting into her, both enjoying the way they were massaging each other with her folds and his length. His wife murmured with pleasure as he attacked her neck and breasts. It was getting very easy to reach her own orgasm with all the foreplay and stimulation. Having being incredibly aroused from Ada's amazing mouth earlier, Leon felt ready to climax as well.

"I'm close..." He said in a husky whisper and quickened his pace. With a few more undulations of their hips, Leon grunted as he thrust hard and spilled his love into his wife. Ada soon followed, as she was already so wet and he had hit her in all the right places, driving her insane.

Her spine tingled deliciously with delight as they slowly came down from the high of their orgasms. "We should roleplay more next time..." She said after a moment of panting.

"Mmm hmm, yeah," Leon said between gasps of air after he had collapsed on top of her. After a moment's rest, Leon lifted Ada up and carried her all the way back to the bedroom. He was glad he made sure to close all the curtains.

She cuddled up against him on the bed and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "Ready for round two so soon?" Ada ran her hands up and down his arm as she remained relaxed in his embrace.

"In a moment…" Leon purred in her ear and kissed Ada's cheek as his hand wandered around her enticing curves. "That was great. We should think of something else to roleplay sometime."

Ada chuckled, "I'm sure we can come up with something but now, I can't get enough of you…" There was a playful glint in her eye as she clambered on him, ready to spend more _quality_ time with her husband.

* * *

_Author's Note: The "legal proceedings" depicted here are obviously inaccurate. C'mon, they are just having fun! :P_

_The Resident Evil 2 remake has been released and I enjoyed all the Aeon goodness in the game that I was inspired to write about my favourite couple. This oneshot is part of the same timeline as most of my other Aeon fics where they are a happily married couple.  
_

_They changed some stuff from the original and I don't know how to feel about it. For starters, Ada no longer has a scar on her abdomen even though you can see her with one in the RE3 epilogue files. If they ever do a remake for RE3, I don't know how Capcom is going to deal with that... Sure, she sports a somewhat matching gunshot scar on the shoulder as Leon now but I just feel that her death from tyrant in the original Leon B scenario had more dramatic impact. However, I still like how heartbroken Leon looked as he tried so desperately to pull Ada up in the remake. _

_And Leon doesn't know who threw him the antitank gun in the remake now. Give the man a tiny bit of hope that Ada's alive instead of making him all sad. _

_They also completely removed Ada's boyfriend, John, which was the main reason why she came to Raccoon City in the first place. Now they make Ada impersonate a FBI agent to make things more realistic, I suppose? _

_Another thing that makes me disappointed is that Leon doesn't get to carry Ada at all because Ada doesn't want to feel bad. I am baffled by this. I know Ada wants to put up a strong front at all times and doesn't want her feelings for him to hinder her job but at least in the original game, there was a good balance between her being proud and also being vulnerable. The only time she was vulnerable in the remake was when she took a piece of glass to her thigh and after that, she warms up to Leon before putting up a cold front again. _

_I suppose the changes will slowly grow on me since I still thoroughly enjoy all of their interactions._

_Anyway, will I write more Aeon in the future? We'll see when the inspiration strikes again but until then, take care. If you want more Aeon, I have written a lot more oneshots of them and dedicated a full length fic about Ada and her life too. _


End file.
